¿LIBERTAD?
by KinoPicolina
Summary: 16 de septiembre. El acto heroico del pasado, es ensuciado por unos pocos ambiciosos y sedientos de poder. La indiferencia nos ha convertido en esclavos de nosotros mismos, pero aun hay esperanza...siempre la hay.


**¿LIBERTAD?**

Advertencias: ammmm no lo se, descontento social, malas palabras.

Notas de la autora: 15 de septiembre, violencia, injusticia, y hombres aun gritando consignas como: "Prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillado"… ¿libertad?, ¿cual libertad vamos a celebrar? Si somos esclavos de nosotros mismos.

Alejandro=México.

oOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

En la oscuridad de mi despacho desparramado en el sofá oscuro que adorna la habitación a oscuras entono de vez en cuando la guitarra en mis manos mientras en la pequeña mesita descansa un caballito vacío y una botella de tequila recién abierta, afuera…

La algarabía, la pirotecnia alegrando a los morrillos, mientras los más grandes entre amigos y familia, alegres retozándose el gusto, no se sienten ni las horas con comida, tequila y cantadoras…

_Hoy es el aniversario de nuestra libertad como mexicanos y como tal mi gente vivaracha, alegre y fiestera llena las calles y plazas principales para recordar a los que con sus ideales, valentía y sangre firmaron nuestra libertad…_

_Sonrió ante esa palabra que en aquellos tiempos de lucha dieron esperanza a muchos, ahora es solo un sabor amargo en la garganta, pues los grilletes aun pesan sobre mi cuello y muñecas, grilletes invisibles puestos por avariciosos mexicanos y hechos de sus intereses personales._

_Triste verdad…ser esclavo de los tuyos, en tu casa y ser tratado como una puta barata para enriquecer a pocos, mientras mi pueblo empobrece cada día más._

_Pero sabes que es lo más triste…la indiferencia, la falta de interés, el valemadrismo de varios paisanos._

_Pero se en mi corazón que aun hay mexicanos con sangre en las venas, que ponen su granito de arena informando la verdad, abriendo mentes, manifestándose, negándose al subyugamiento de un presidencialismo imperial._

_La pradera está seca… a la violencia criminal se le puede sumar la violencia social y esa es una síntesis explosiva que muchas veces he comprobado._

_Mexicanos hojeen el pasado, mira y crítica el presente para tener una visión clara del futuro._

…_¿Lo ves tan negro como el culo del diablo?..._

_Para grandes decisiones, grandes liderazgos._

_Y las grandes transformaciones de un país no las pueden hacer los muñecos guiñol, por más bonitos que los fabriquen._

_Mexicanos, no se desanimen._

_Mexicanos que luchan auténticamente por amor a su patria, no se desanimen. Que esto apenas comienza._

_No tardara mucho para que la afrenta del gobierno sea directa para cada mexicano y este levante su voz…Y cuando ese día llegue recuerda quien eres y la historia que nos precede para no volver a cometer el mismo error._

Se levanto del sofá dejando de lado su guitarra, salió de la habitación arto de la oscuridad que sentía se lo tragaría en cualquier momento, para detenerse frente a un no tan pequeño altar donde reposaba la imagen de la virgen morena, tomo una cera y la encendió.

-Alejandro, mi'jo, ¿pero donde andas? Te he buscado por toda la ca…- hablo una mujer de edad avanzada cubierta con un reboso, pero calló al instante en el que vio al joven mexicano hacer una oración.

-Lo siento María, ya iba para el comedor- sonrió el joven tiernamente mientras miraba la llama de veladora, dándole a sus orbes rojizas un matiz mágico.

-Una veladora para ellos-

-Así es María por esos hombre apasionados, valientes, patrióticos e idealistas, no por los héroes de masas María, sino por aquellos que realmente amaron tanto a México que dedicaron su vida para algún día verlo libre-

-Uy mi'jo, pos pa' mi que en estos momentos deben estarse revolcando en su tumba-

-Ya lo creo María, ya lo creo-

-Mi'jo vamos al comedor que hay invitados-

-¿Invitados? ¿Quiénes?, ahora no envié invitaciones-

-Pus los mismos de siempre-

-¿Y ahora?-

-No te preocupes mi'jo, prepare tamales, atole, mole, arroz, chiles en nogada, pozole, tostadas, elotes, birria, chilaquiles…-

A chinga, a chinga, pues desde cuándo que no tragan estos- dijo el joven jocoso

Hay mi'jo- hablo la mujer conciliadora como si el joven no tuviera remedio, mas la sonrisa en los labios confirmaba que la expresión del joven la había divertido.

Y nuevamente paso así un 15 de septiembre mas, entre morrillos divertidos quemando pirotecnia, mientras los más grandes entre amigos y familia, alegres retozándose el gusto con comida, tequila y cantadoras…

Pero también con mexicanos consientes de la situación actual, pequeñas antorchas de esperanza para el futuro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besos.

Algunas palabras meditadas por Alejandro fueron palabras de la senadora Layda Sansores.


End file.
